Memories of Him
by RisingQueen2
Summary: d'Artagnan's past comes back to haunt him in an unpleasant way, lucky for him his lover's are more badass than he first thought. Modern and BDSM AU. Part Four of 'Devotion' Series
1. Chapter 1

**Memories of Him**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan's past comes back to haunt him in an unpleasant way, lucky for him his lover's are more badass than he first thought.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: body worship, mutual masturbation, brief talk of past abusive relationship, scars, tattoo's, nipple rings**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter One**

"That was the most fun I've had in a while." d'Artagnan grinned as he pulled his helmet off, hanging it off the handlebar of the dirt bike that was parked next to the one Athos was still straddling.

"In a while? Should I tell Aramis and Porthos that our skills are a bit rusty?" Athos had his helmet tucked under his arm as he took in the sight of d'Artagnan in a leather jacket, tight blue jeans and combat boots.

"Wellll." d'Artagnan smiled teasingly as he sauntered over to Athos to run his fingers through Athos' dark hair.

"You're funny." Athos drawled as he wrapped his arm around d'Artagnan's waist to tug him closer. d'Artagnan let his chin drop down against his chest so they could properly look each other in the eyes, d'Artagnan hummed at the sight of love and some hesitance in Athos' green eyes, he pressed their foreheads together as d'Artagnan let his hands rest on Athos' shoulders.

"I'm glad we are able to get away like this, just the two of us." d'Artagnan said honestly, he felt like he knew Athos the least (not for lack of trying mind you).

"…I am too." Athos said after a moment, letting out a soft exhale.

"So are we going to eat the food Porthos made for us or are we going to let it all go to waste?" d'Artagnan asked in a low voice, lips inches away from Athos'.

"I'm very tempted to let it go to waste." Athos admitted as he leaned his head forward to press their lips together. It only lasted for a few seconds before d'Artagnan was twirling out of Athos' arm with a cheeky smile on his face as he snatched up the blankets and pillows that were bundled up on the back of his bike.

"Too bad, Porthos' food is like the best orgasm you could have with every bite. Nothing is going to stop me from eating my fill today." d'Artagnan said firmly as he scouted out a flat section of land to lay the blankets and pillows out. Once it was made to his satisfaction d'Artagnan crawled onto the makeshift bed, lying on his back to look up at Athos who was holding a picnic basket.

Athos set the basket down and unloaded Porthos' delicious cooking before settling down in the space next to d'Artagnan who to his amusement was already diving into the food, plating the food up for both of them while Athos opened a bottle of wine that Aramis had not so sneakily added to the basket.

"Are you even old enough to be drinking this?" Athos teased as d'Artagnan graciously took the offered cup of wine.

"Very funny, I thought you were the stoic one of the group." d'Artagnan wiggled on the blanket so he was leaning his back against Athos' chest, Athos slung his arm across d'Artagnan's chest both of them getting comfortable.

"I thought people liked the stoic type." Athos said and d'Artagnan snickered into his wine.

"Open up." Athos said plucking a strawberry up, hanging it over d'Artagnan's lips.

d'Artagnan parted his plush lips and let Athos lower the berry into his mouth, d'Artagnan groaned as the juices exploded over his taste buds. He licked his now stained red lips after he swallowed knowing that Athos was watching his every move. d'Artagnan wound his arm around Athos' neck to pull him down into a kiss, sharing the remaining taste of the strawberry.

"Sweet." Athos smirked and d'Artagnan blushed at the low, husky tone that the word took.

d'Artagnan and Athos took turned feeding each other food, free hands roaming and exploring in between bites and soft kisses. d'Artagnan groaned softly when Athos' hand cupped his growing erection teasingly.

"You're just upset that you didn't get me in the shower this morning." d'Artagnan breathed out, hips jerking up into Athos' hand as it rubbed at him.

"Porthos took you from me."

d'Artagnan blushed remembering how Porthos had pinned him up against the shower wall with one strong arm under his thighs and damn if he hadn't almost come right there. Porthos was ruthless when it came to abusing his weakness for strength.

"I got him back though, I sucked Aramis off." Athos said sounding smug.

"Not a competition." d'Artagnan sang the words as he twisted around so he could look up at Athos whose hand brushed back stray strands of brown hair.

"Course not love." Athos chuckled at his younger lover's words. d'Artagnan rolled his eyes, not believing his lover's words for a second.

"I feel like I've been neglecting your needs." d'Artagnan teased as he lowered his head to nuzzle just shy of the bulge in Athos' trousers making the older man's breathing hitch.

"You've neglected nothing, but I'm curious about what you plan on doing about my 'needs'." Athos reassured his lover, a hand threading through his brown shoulder length hair.

"I want to see every inch of you... Sir." d'Artagnan breathed out as his hand came up and groped the outline of Athos' erection making Athos moan softly, both at the action and at the title.

"As long as I can see every inch of you." Athos agreed, hand sliding off of d'Artagnan's head to fiddle with the collar of the shirt the sub was wearing.

"That's a deal I can gladly accept." d'Artagnan smiled leaning up for a kiss. Athos parted d'Artagnan lips easily as the younger man moved to settle on his knees.

d'Artagnan pushed Athos' biker jacket off his shoulders, Athos spread his legs out on either side of the brunet pulling their crotches closer together. d'Artagnan groaned into the kiss before Athos broke their lips apart to yank d'Artagnan's jacket off his torso, taking this chance d'Artagnan pulled at Athos' clothes as well.

Soon the two were tangled together their naked skin pressing against each other, hands caressing and exploring every dip and curve. d'Artagnan's face was flush and hair spread around his head like a halo as Athos worked his away down their sub's chest, taking great care to kiss and nip at the exposed skin. Athos' hands were rubbing circles on d'Artagnan's thighs as their bare erections slid against each other every so often sending spasms of pleasure over the two lovers. However there was no urgency in their actions, this was about learning and worshiping the other.

Athos licked over a raised patch of skin on d'Artagnan 's thigh making d'Artagnan give out a breathy moan, he was curious about all the scars that plagued their young lover's body, but he knew from his own past that there were things that people didn't want to talk about.

These scars must be one of d'Artagnan's, he would open up to them in time and when he did the three of them would be there for him every step of the way and if they so happen to hunt down d'Artagnan's ex (who he just knew was the reason behind these scars) then that's their business.

d'Artagnan noticed the deep in thought look on Athos' face and let out a soft huff knowing Athos got like this sometimes so he wrapped his legs around Athos' waist. He flipped them over so he was straddling Athos, thrusting his hips against Athos' making their cocks slide over each other. Athos let out a loud groan being brought out of his thoughts as his hands gripped d'Artagnan's ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh.

"You back?" d'Artagnan tilted his head to the side as he looked down at Athos.

"Yes, sorry love, my mind got away from me for a moment." Athos apologized.

"It happens." d'Artagnan shrugged knowing he was guilty of this a few times so he wasn't offended in the least, he just had to keep his mind elsewhere. d'Artagnan ran his hands down Athos' chest before taking time to trace the tattoo that he know was sure that all three of them had.

"What does this tattoo mean to you?" d'Artagnan asked as he traced the stylized Musketeer fleur de lis that was acting as the background to a large ornate Victorian key.

Aramis had a matching key but it was located on his right wrist and the end of the key was inserted into a similar Victorian padlock. Porthos' upper arms were a mess of different tattoos that could take d'Artagnan ages to find every last different detail, but he did spot the Victorian key that it seemed that all three of them had on their bodies.

"The key signifies our positions as Dom's, something that is apart of us now, something that has made us who we are now." Athos explained as d'Artagnan traced every line and curve with reverence like he understood the deeper meaning.

"Aramis' key is inside a padlock because he switches? The padlock signifies that he is a sub and by putting them together it shows both sides are apart of him." d'Artagnan theorized in realization.

"Clever boy." Athos praised sitting up to kiss d'Artagnan soundly on the lips. d'Artagnan clutched at Athos' shoulders rocking his body forward grinding their erections together.

Their moans mingled together as Athos used his hold on d'Artagnan's ass to press their bodies together as he started to slide their cocks together. d'Artagnan broke the kiss to drop his head down onto Athos' shoulders, hands sliding up to tangle in Athos' dark hair tugging every so often.

d'Artagnan let little gasps fall from his lips as their pre-cum slicked their heated skin making the rocking of their hips speed up and soon the clearing was filled with panting and groans as they neared their combined complication.

"Sir." d'Artagnan nipped at Athos' ear, he could feel how close he was and he wanted Athos to come with him.

"I'm right here with you d'Artagnan." Athos promised, voice husky and heavy with lust. "Come for me d'Artagnan, now."

At the stern order d'Artagnan felt his cock stiffen and his vision whited out as his orgasm exploded out of him. He clung closer to Athos body trembling as he rode his orgasm out. He felt Athos' lips press down on his neck, the older man's body trembling as well and that was when d'Artagnan realized happily that Athos had come with him.

"Sir." d'Artagnan felt his eyes flutter as he snuggled against Athos' chest with a pleased sigh.

"You did so well d'Artagnan, so well." Athos praised pressing soft kisses along d'Artagnan's face.

"Can we just stay here a little longer Sir?" d'Artagnan asked his eyes already closed.

"Of course we can love." Athos promised, hand coming up to stroke d'Artagnan's long hair feeling happiness radiating from d'Artagnan and he felt his love only increase from before.

He never knew that making someone else would make him feel this amazing, he always felt good after time with Aramis when the man was a sub but having d'Artagnan in their lives now the feeling of love and happiness was almost 24/7 and he was savoring every moment of it.

~~/~~

"What are we even doing in here Aramis?" d'Artagnan asked dragging his fingers through the racks of piercings while Aramis looked between a gold and silver pair in his hands.

"I'm getting nipple piercings remember and I want your help picking out the rings." Aramis shot a seductive smile at d'Artagnan who blushed looking away under the cover of looking at the selection before him.

"Right." d'Artagnan murmured as he fought back the image of Aramis with silver hoops hanging from his dusky nipples, they were in public and d'Artagnan was wearing a pair of tight pants.

"d'Artagnan? Is that you lad?" A deep, but calming voice called out from the two, they both turned around. Aramis on guard while d'Artagnan had instantly relaxed at the voice.

"Doctor Lemay!" d'Artagnan broke into a smile as a slender man with short wavy brown hair along with a neatly trimmed beard with comforting kind brown eyes approached the couple. His eyes taking in every inch of both d'Artagnan and Aramis like he was judging them and Aramis subtly sided up to d'Artagnan, draping an arm around his waist. Used to Aramis' need to touch d'Artagnan just relaxed into it as he smiled brightly at the Doctor.

"It's good to see you d'Artagnan, you look very well. Happy if I had to hazard a guess." Lemay said sounding proud.

"I'm happy, more than I think I have ever been in my whole life." d'Artagnan admitted and Aramis squeezed the brunet's hip not being able to help a smile that appeared on his lips.

"Ah right, Aramis this is Doctor Lemay, Doctor this is one of my lovers and Dom's Aramis." d'Artagnan waved his hand between the two quickly making introductions watching warily as the two shook hands.

"One? How many do you have?" Lemay asked as he quirked his right eyebrow.

"Three, they are the best of the best in the Musketeers." d'Artagnan said pride coloring his voice as he thought about his brave, strong and amazing men.

"The Musketeers? That's very impressive." Lemay inclined his head in respect to Aramis who smiled his thanks.

"Darling, will you pick out the piercings for me?" Aramis asked d'Artagnan seeing the way Lemay was staring at him, clearly the man wanted to talk with him alone. Aramis can't say he wasn't curious about this Doctor.

"Silver or gold?" d'Artagnan asked curiously.

"Whatever you like best." Aramis pressed a kiss to the side of d'Artagnan's head making the younger man blush before he wandered off.

"Doctor Lemay, pardon my boldness but how do you know d'Artagnan?" Aramis lowered his voice; he wasn't going to take any chances not everything that happened with Marsac.

"I specialize in working with victims of abuse… Dom's, subs and everything in between. d'Artagnan was brought to me by a mutual friend Ninon who was worried about him. I can't say anymore, Doctor-Patient confidential and all that. Just know that I can see that he is truly happy with you, the fact he took not on you, but two others on as his Dom's shows that he has moved on. Just watch your step, d'Artagnan has a lot of friends and none of us want to see him go through what he went though again." Lemay's voice was as low and dangerous as Aramis had been.

Aramis swallowed hard, half angry that the scars from d'Artagnan's past relationship were not only on the outside, but the inside as well. He was having a hard time suppressing the half of him that wanted to jump for joy and swing d'Artagnan around at the fact that d'Artagnan was so happy with him, Athos and Porthos.

"Thank you for telling me. I want you to know that we will do our best to make sure d'Artagnan isn't hurt like that again, but if we do hurt him then none of you will have a chance to hurt us because without a doubt we will do worse to ourselves than anything others could come up with." Aramis swore and Lemay saw the determination and truth flash in Aramis' face.

"Good, here is my card. In case something happens and none of you can handle it. I'll just be a call away." Lemay handed a black and white card to Aramis who took it, glad that they had help in case something happened that they couldn't deal with on their own.

"Thank you." Aramis said honestly as d'Artagnan rejoined their group holding up a set of small incarnate silver hoops.

"I like these." d'Artagnan said sounding shy as Aramis inspected them.

"I love them, thank you darling." Aramis pulled d'Artagnan into his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek and he was being truthful these were just his style.

"I must be going, Aramis it was good to meet you and d'Artagnan it's nice to see you doing so well. Remember my door is always open to you." Lemay glanced at Aramis, arms slowly rising up. Aramis nodded his permission and Lemay wrapped d'Artagnan up into a friendly almost parental hug, which was returned.

"You as well Doctor." d'Artagnan whispered, suddenly choking up. Lemay patted d'Artagnan's shoulder before strolling out of the shop; d'Artagnan sighed as he plastered himself to Aramis' side.

"Are you okay darling?" Aramis asked softly.

"I don't know what you and Doctor Lemay talked about, but it's true most likely. He does know me well… The truth I really am happy here, with you three." d'Artagnan whispered and Aramis felt his heart swell up in happiness. He wanted nothing more than to scoop d'Artagnan up into his arms and hold him closer forever.

"Now lets get those nipples pierced, I can't wait to see what the others do to you when they are healed." d'Artagnan said cheekily making Aramis full out laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories of Him**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan's past comes back to haunt him in an unpleasant way, lucky for him his lover's are more badass than he first thought.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: blow job, thigh fucking, come marking, subspace, aftercare, past abusive relationship, kidnapping**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Two**

"So we can't play with them yet?" Porthos asked as he stared at the silver nipple rings adorning Aramis' chest, large hand splayed out on his abdomen.

"You know they take time to heal." Aramis flicked Porthos' ear with a smile on his lips, eyes sliding over Porthos' shoulders to where d'Artagnan was perched on Athos' lap. The older man's were tracing d'Artagnan's hole lightly making the sub shiver at the touch, kissing down Athos' neck.

"Fine." Porthos pouted while Aramis rolled his eyes. Aramis took a handful of Porthos' curls to tug him down to give him a kiss. Porthos hummed happily into the kiss, hand sliding down Aramis' flat stomach to caress his cock. Aramis sighed into the kiss, lifting his hips up as Porthos started to pump his hand slowly.

Athos pulled d'Artagnan's head back by his hair making their sub whimper, cock twitching at the rough yet somehow gentle at the same time treatment.

"d'Artagnan, I want you to go suck Aramis off, understood?" Athos whispered his order in d'Artagnan's ear.

"Yes Sir." d'Artagnan shivered and got off of Athos' lap before crawling over to join Aramis and Porthos who seamlessly made room for him.

Aramis had pulled himself up onto his knees; his right hand was petting d'Artagnan's head as their sub worked his lips and tongue around Aramis' erection, one hand was wrapped around the base of Aramis' cock, fingers fondling his Dom's balls. Athos knelt next to d'Artagnan's side to smooth his hands over d'Artagnan's back, feeling the muscles shift below his palms.

Porthos was resting between d'Artagnan's legs, large hands groping d'Artagnan's ass cheeks. d'Artagnan pushed back into those large, skilled hands knowing from experience what they could do. Porthos adjusted himself on his knees holding onto d'Artagnan's hips before he slid his cock between their sub's thighs so his cock rubbed along the underside of d'Artagnan's.

d'Artagnan let out a muffled groan around Aramis' cock as his own leaked a bit of pre-cum. Aramis gripped d'Artagnan's hair tightly as his hips jerked forward, other hand reached out and Athos laced their fingers together as Porthos slowly slid his cock between d'Artagnan's strong thighs.

d'Artagnan did his best to focus on pleasing Aramis, but he felt himself loosing his focus as Porthos picked up speed, the feeling of their cocks rubbing together and Aramis' strong hand in his hair was overwhelming to him. He felt his arms go out from under him and he fell onto the bed, chest first.

d'Artagnan turned his head to the side and pushed his hips back, groans spilling from his lips now. His eyes were closed, but he knew that it was all right that he wasn't pleasing Aramis as his hand was still stroking his hair calmly and Athos' hands were still running over his body.

Porthos was doubled over d'Artagnan's back now as he thrusted against him, he never thought he would be so thankful that d'Artagnan's thighs were so strong, but damn was he ever right now. d'Artagnan must be feeling the same because he was now resting on the bed, focusing just on the feelings body trembling and erotic sounds coming from his plump lips.

Athos was kissing Aramis over their sub's head, both of them had one hand connected to d'Artagnan and Athos' free hand was jerking Aramis off. Porthos paused in his movements, sliding free of d'Artagnan's slick thighs to flip their sub onto his back.

d'Artagnan gasped in surprise at the action before he groaned eyes rolling up into his head as Porthos wrapped an arm around his knees, holding his legs up in the air before he slid his cock between d'Artagnan's thighs again. Their cocks rubbing against each other in a new angle that had them both gasping and enjoying the sensations.

d'Artagnan reached back to grab Aramis' leg, body arching upwards every so often as Porthos varied between quick and slow movements. If d'Artagnan opened his eyes he would notice that Athos and Aramis had stopped kissing and eyes were focused on watching every emotion that ran across their sub's face. They were watching him like he was a work of art and to them he was.

d'Artagnan let out a cry of pure pleasure as his and Porthos cocks rubbed in a certain way that had him coming a few seconds later. Porthos groaned low in the back of his throat at the sight and soon his own release joined d'Artagnan's on his abdomen and chest.

"Fuck." Aramis swore as he came in Athos' hand, spurred on the sight and sounds of his lovers coming together. His cum landed on d'Artagnan's chin and neck, Aramis leaned heavily against Athos eyes half mast as he rode out his orgasm like d'Artagnan and Porthos were doing.

Athos watched his lovers with happiness; not minding that he hadn't come yet just seeing them like this was enough for him for the time being. He couldn't believe he was so lucky after everything in his life, he was glad that it had lead to these three.

The four of them together made him happier than he ever had been before. Athos stroked Aramis and d'Artagnan's hair as the two drifted through their own subspaces while Porthos lumbered around the room gathering clothes, water and he was always prepared for his lover's needs.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Porthos asked as he dropped a kiss to Athos' lips.

"Very." Athos agreed before he gasped as Porthos' large hand closed around his weeping cock.

"You have to stop neglecting yourself Athos." Porthos scolded as he worked his hand up and down at a quick pace, knowing that Athos wouldn't need much to get off right now.

"Ahh, Porthos!" Athos' hips jerked up into the touch back arching as he came rather quickly, Porthos always did know just how to touch him.

"Much better." Porthos sounded smug as he took the time to start cleaning up the mess they made, pushing Athos back down between Aramis and d'Artagnan when the man made a move to help. Athos huffed by relaxed as the other two snuggled down on either side of him with happy noises as they gripped each other's hands resting on Athos' stomach. Athos smiled and closed his eyes, relaxing himself allowing Porthos to care for all three of them, knowing the bear like man enjoyed doing so.

~~/~~

Aramis sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as he sipped at his second cup of coffee. He hated doing paperwork, but alas it was part of being a Musketeer as much as he and the others in the station loathed doing it, it was better to get it over with when you could so Treville wouldn't come breathing down your neck later on.

Aramis paused in his typing when an alert flashed in the top corner of his screen. Curious as it was alerting them of a CI from the Red Guards was under threat he clicked it open and felt all the blood fall from his face.

"ATHOS! PORTHOS!" He cried as he grabbed his tablet that he had sent the alert to and was running towards Captain Treville's office, the other two on his heels confusion evident on their faces.

"Captain!" Aramis barged in to see the Captain doing his own paperwork behind his desk; he looked up as his best three men flew into his office.

"I take it you saw the alert then." Treville said slowly as Aramis slammed down his tablet.

"Did you know that d'Artagnan had been a CI for the Red Guards?" Aramis' voice was low and dangerous while Athos and Porthos glanced down at the screen and their faces paled at the information that was spread across it.

"I did, but the file was sealed by their Commander Rochefort, until now it seemed." Treville turned his desktop screen around to display the file.

A mug shot of d'Artagnan was the largest item on the screen, he was younger and hair was wilder. His face was covered with splotches of half healing bruises and his left eye was swelled up so much he couldn't even open it. Both his lips were spilt open and butterfly bandages were covering a knife cut on his right cheek.

"What happened to him?" Porthos asked in a quiet voice, hands curled into fists to stop them from shaking.

"I rather have d'Artagnan tell you himself, but as he is under threat you will need to know this to help protect him." Treville clicked his mouse and another mug shot appeared. The man in this had a four short scars on his left side of his face, his blond hair was cut short and his green eyes looked like they could cut out your soul.

"His name is Jacques Moreau, he was found guilty of domestic abuse, man slaughter, human trafficking and many other unsavory things. d'Artagnan was his lover and was abused by this man. Rochefort somehow tracked d'Artagnan down, got him the help he needed and in return d'Artagnan agreed to go undercover for them to help arrest Moreau and the others in his ring. It was a long case, but in the end d'Artagnan got the Red Guards the information that they needed to arrest them. It's a good thing they did the raid when they did, as it seemed Moreau got bored of d'Artagnan and was lending him out to his friends before he was to be sold to human traffickers." Treville explained solemnly, feeling rage from when he first read the file flare up.

He had seen the reports and the notes from Doctor Lemay who d'Artagnan was brought to after the case was wrapped up. Treville was proud of d'Artagnan for doing so well and for recovering the way he did. Weaker men would have shattered a long time ago.

Porthos not caring they were in front of Treville, wrapped his arms around Athos and Aramis noticing they were both shaking violently like he wanted to, but he had to focus on what they could do for d'Artagnan now.

"What is the threat to him now?" Porthos asked, voice remarkably steady considering. Aramis' fingers were digging into his skin while Athos had his arms crossed so tightly. Both of them trying to process and focus on the threat at hand.

"Moreau was released from prison under odd circumstances, the Red Guards alerted all nearby police forces to be on the look out and sent this alert to us because d'Artagnan is living here now. It's highly plausible that Moreau will hunt d'Artagnan down and we need to protect him. I want you three to find d'Artagnan and get him to a safe house while the rest of us work with the Red Guards to find Moreau and bring him down before he can get to d'Artagnan." Treville explained the situation as he stood up, his men snapped to attention and he felt pride in how well they were handling this.

"Yes Sir!" The three gave a salute before Porthos' phone rang making the Musketeer pull it from his pocket.

"It's d'Artagnan!" Porthos exclaimed as he put it on speakerphone.

"Porthos! You three have to get someplace safe! You're all being watched!" d'Artagnan panicked voice filtered out of the phone's small speaker.

"d'Artagnan we know what's going on, you have to get someplace safe! It's you he wants!" Porthos shook his head trying to get d'Artagnan to understand he was the one in danger not him.

"I can't let anything happen you three, I can't!" d'Artagnan's voice was firm and they heard him opening a car door in the background.

"We can take care of ourselves, this is a set up to lure you out!" Aramis cut in, eyes wide and filled with panic for d'Artagnan.

"I'll be at the station soon just stay there un-Ngh!" d'Artagnan's voice cut off in a grunt of pain and the sound of shattering glass echoed around the room and a thud of a body hitting the ground.

"d'Artagnan? d'Artagnan!" Porthos cried out, fingers tightening on his phone while Athos took over Treville's computer to run a tracer on d'Artagnan's phone while Aramis gripped Porthos' arm eyes wide and Treville was on his phone swearing into the receiver as he ordered all units towards the location that Athos was showing him now.

Screeching tires came from Porthos phone before it fell silent.

"Son of a bitch! We're going right now!" Porthos fought back the urge to throw his phone against the wall. 

"Go now." Treville jerked his chin at the door and in an instant the trio were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of Him**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan's past comes back to haunt him in an unpleasant way, lucky for him his lover's are more badass than he first thought.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: kidnapping, slight non-con, blindfold, ball gag, collar, cock cage, chains, cage, knife play, slight torture, gun violence, swearing, name calling, sadism**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Three**

d'Artagnan hummed a random song that had been playing inside of the grocery store he had just exited. He adjusted his hold on the reusable bags that were holding the food he had gotten for the house. He couldn't believe that he was living with Athos, Aramis and Porthos.

It was like a dream, one that he was not ever going to wake up from if he had anything to say about it. He clicked the key fob to open the trunk of his car that had survived the fire at the Gascon Gun. He was still weighing his options, if reopening the store was something he really wanted to do. In the mind time he was helping out Constance and Anne, he made the best chocolate chip cookies and they were always sold out within a few hours.

He actually didn't need to work as Athos was stupid rich and told d'Artagnan in no uncertain terms that he never had to work another day in his life if he didn't want to. It kind of made him feel like a kept boy, but at the same time it felt amazing and he was happy so maybe that wasn't such a bad thing? d'Artagnan was still trying to sort his feelings out about that part of their relationship.

"d'Artagnan." A voice called out from behind him, d'Artagnan turned around after he shut the car trunk securing the food inside.

"Commander Rochefort?" d'Artagnan asked, eyes wide as he looked at the familiar face from his past. The man's blond hair was shorter than it had been all those years ago when it had reached his shoulders.

"It's good to see you d'Artagnan." Rochefort held a hand out to d'Artagnan who shook it out of reflex, still stunned at the sudden appearance of the blond man.

"You as well Commander, but if I'm seeing you… It means nothing good." d'Artagnan swallowed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry my visit isn't under better circumstances." Rochefort looked apologetic, but d'Artagnan knew better than to be fooled.

"Just cut to the point Commander." d'Artagnan snapped, not wanting to waste time on whatever game Rochefort was up to this time.

"Straight forward as ever d'Artagnan. Jacques Moreau has ben released from prison." Rochefort reported and d'Artagnan felt himself freeze up and jaw drop.

"That's not possible." d'Artagnan whispered.

"Sadly it is possible and it is happening. The moment I heard I came here to find you and to see if I can spot Moreau before he finds you." Rochefort explained taking a step forward only for d'Artagnan to step away from him a frown appearing on his face.

"Thank you for telling me, but you could have easily called me." d'Artagnan said slowly, things that had happened in the past with Rochefort didn't make sense anymore.

"Maybe I wanted to see you for myself, to make sure Moreau didn't get to you first." Rochefort suggested only for d'Artagnan to snort.

"That's unlike you Commander, but I'll bite. What have you seen since you've been in town?" d'Artagnan played along.

"I've had a few brief sightings of him, it seemed he is following three Musketeers. One is large, dark skin with curly hair, one is leaner and Spanish if I had to guess and the other is shorter than the first two and had dark brown hair." Rochefort swiped his thumb across his phone screen reading off what he wrote down.

"No." d'Artagnan whispered, fear creeping into his bones. If Jacques was following his lovers, Musketeers or not they could be in serious danger.

"You know them I take it?" Rochefort looked back up from his phone taking in d'Artagnan's pale pallor.

"You could say that. I have to get to the station." d'Artagnan fished his phone out of his pocket and hit Porthos' number as he circled around to the driver's side of his car.

"Pick up, pick up." d'Artagnan muttered as he fumbled with the car key, swearing when he dropped it. He heard the phone clicking over as Porthos picked up.

"Porthos! You three have to get someplace safe! You're all being watched!" d'Artagnan said knowing his panic was clear in his voice as he inserted the key into the door handle.

"d'Artagnan we know what's going on, you have to get someplace safe! It's you he wants!" Porthos sounded just as panicked but it was more controlled.

"I can't let anything happen you three, I can't!" d'Artagnan's body was shaking with fear and adrenaline as he finally opened the door.

"We can take care of ourselves, this is a set up to lure you out!" Aramis' worried voice rang out from the phone and d'Artagnan paused for a moment before shaking him self.

"I'll be at the station soon just stay there un-Ngh!" d'Artagnan started before he felt a strong hand cup the back of his head and suddenly pain erupted from his forehead as his head was slammed against the window of his door.

He collapsed to the ground, phone sliding under his car. His vision started to grow dark as he looked around, head lolling to the side. He spotted two pairs of boots and that made no sense to him, he scarcely heard Porthos calling his name wildly from the speaker of his phone.

d'Artagnan felt hands grip him under his arms and he was being dragged away from his car, his eyes slid closed as he felt himself go weightless as he was lifted up and darkness claimed him completely, just hoping that his lover's didn't do anything stupid. He couldn't let them get hurt because of him.

~~/~~

"Move." Athos ordered as he pushed past some of the other Musketeers who all scurried out of the way knowing the look of Athos when he was on a warpath. They couldn't blame him with everything that was going on with d'Artagnan. Aramis and Porthos were already talking to some witnesses trying their best to keep calm heads.

Athos using a black glove they used at crime scenes picked up d'Artagnan's cracked phone, the end call scene and a picture of Porthos smiling greeting him. Athos gritted his teeth together as he took in the busted and blood stained glass. He stood up and walked backwards following drag marks to where tire marks were scorched into the ground.

"There were two of them. d'Artagnan knew one of them and that was how he was taken by surprise." Athos said in lieu of a greeting when Aramis and Porthos joined him.

"I got a good description from one of the ladies who was putting her food away, you will never guess who the two are." Aramis said swiping his finger across his phone.

"Moreau obviously." Athos stated before he clenched his jaw tightly when Aramis showed a photo of the second man.

"Rochefort, that piece of shit." Porthos snarled. "Tell the Captain and see if we can track the bastard. I got a plate from the security camera, the tech's should be getting us a location soon." Porthos stalked towards their car, the other two following his footsteps.

"Rental car, GPS is turned off but they managed to turn it back on, sending the coordinates to the car's GPS now." Aramis looked up from his phone as he crawled into the backseat before he started to check all their guns and ammo while Athos brought the car to life while Porthos pressed his phone to his ear, grabbing the door handle as Athos peeled away from the grocery store parking lot.

"Hang on a little longer d'Artagnan, we're coming for you." Athos swore darkly, rage he had only felt once before welling up inside of him.

~~/~~

d'Artagnan groaned as consciousness came back to him slowly, his head throbbing like someone took a jackhammer to his skull.

"Oi, wake up." A hand smacked his cheek forcing his head to the side. d'Artagnan bit his lower lip and peeled open his eyes peering up at the all too familiar man in front of him.

"There's my little bitch." Jacques Moreau grinned, the four scars on his cheek moving with the action. d'Artagnan felt pride at knowing he left his own marks on that bastard.

"I'm not your anything you bastard." d'Artagnan snarled trying to jerk forward but pain and the clanking of chains stopped him. He took a look at his body and paled as he tried to stop himself from falling into a panic attack.

d'Artagnan was sitting naked in a cage that looked like it was made for a large stocky dog. His wrists were cuffed to the horizontal bar behind his head; his calf's were bound to his thighs that were chained to the bar behind his back. His flaccid cock was bound tightly in a cock cage and every time d'Artagnan swallowed hard remembering all too well this kind of restraints. A flare of pain spiked from his neck and d'Artagnan wanted to hit himself for forgetting that the collar Jacques like to use had small spikes on the inside of the leather that dug into his skin every time his throat constricted.

"Now isn't this a familiar sight? Have you missed it Charlie?" Jacques cooed as he squatted in front of d'Artagnan, pulling out a pocketknife flipping open the blade. He laughed loudly as d'Artagnan shied way from the blade.

"You're a sick, abusive bastard that doesn't deserve to live." d'Artagnan spat, he had been scared when he was back in Uni when he was with Jacques, but he was different now. He refused to show weakness in front of the man who ruined his life, but also brought him into the world that gave him everything he had now.

"Such sweet words Charlie, but I've noticed that your scars have faded. What do you think about us refreshing them, just like old times?" Jacques smiled sickingly as he pressed the tip of the knife to one of the scars on d'Artagnan's right thigh, dragging the blade along the lifted line, d'Artagnan bit his lower lip hard to avoid from crying out as blood welled up and pain seared from the re-opened scar. 

"We can't have you hurting those pretty cock sucking lips of yours and if I remember correctly you love not being able to see where I'm going to cut you next." Jacques tapped the bloodied knife against the cock cage, laughing as d'Artagnan inhaled sharply before he exhaled slowly when Jacques moved away only to return with a red ball gag and black blindfold and a sadistic smirk.

d'Artagnan couldn't do anything but let Jacques fit the ball gag between his lips and tie the blindfold over his eyes leaving him in the dark with no way to cry for help.

"Now the real fun can begin, don't worry about those Musketeers. Rochefort is going to make sure no one interrupts us as we reacquaint ourselves." Jacques promised in a sickingly sweet tone of voice that if it wasn't for the ball gag d'Artagnan was sure he would have thrown up. If it wasn't for the ball gag d'Artagnan would have laughed in Jacques face, he and Rochefort had no idea what his lover's were capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memories of Him**

 **The Musketeers**

 **d'Artagnan's past comes back to haunt him in an unpleasant way, lucky for him his lover's are more badass than he first thought.**

 **Modern and BDSM AU**

 **Athos/Aramis/d'Artagnan/Porthos**

 **Warning: violence, BAMF!** **d'Artagnan, BAMF!Athos, Sniper!Aramis, BAMF!Porthos, blood, torture, hand job**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's The Musketeers**

 **Chapter Four**

"In there." Aramis nodded at the warehouse on the outskirts of town as he knelt next to where the other two were assembling their mini arsenal.

"Sightlines are good from that building." Porthos nodded his head at the building's rooftop behind them; Aramis glanced at it and nodded his agreement.

"Just got the satellite feed, there are four SUV's 50 meters North-West of us. It must be Rochefort and his men, if we want to get to d'Artagnan we will need to go through them." Aramis showed the tablet to the other two as they strapped on bulletproof vests.

"Captain just gave us the go-ahead to use lethal force as it seemed Commander Rochefort had been fired for many things that boil down to us taking him out would be a good thing for the Red Guards." Athos said sounding smug as he passed over Aramis' sniper rifle.

"Perfect, lets hurry this up. d'Artagnan is waiting for us." Aramis double-checked his rifle and he headed up to the rooftop, keeping out of sight while Athos and Porthos sorted out their ground attack.

"Alright, I'm in position. The way is clear for 20 meter's, boogey on your 2 o'clock then a clear shot for another 30 meters until you reach Rochefort." Aramis said into his com's as he stared down the scope of his rifle.

"We'll take the scout out quietly, Porthos go." Athos signaled to Porthos as the two crept forward. Keeping Porthos in his sights Aramis watched as the scout went down easily and silently with a chokehold and hand across his mouth. Porthos dragged the man's body behind a rusted car before he signaled to Athos and the two moved again, Aramis tracking their every step.

"Aramis take out the one's on the flanks, we'll focus on the inner circle and Rochefort." Athos whispered into his com.

"Roger, firing in three… Two… One." Aramis squeezed the trigger taking down four men on the flanks of the group around Rochefort with deadly accuracy. The dead men and gunshots threw the rest of the men into chaos, scanning the sky for him so they were unaware when bullets from Athos and Porthos made their homes in their exposed flesh sending them crashing onto the ground.

Aramis watched his partner's backs in case of backup but none was in sight. He watched as Porthos took Rochefort down with a bullet in his right leg, Athos stood over the downed blond man his gun pointed at his forehead.

"You helped put Moreau away, why would you help him get out and track down d'Artagnan?" Athos asked, voice hard.

"That little brat ruined everything, the moment he was taken to that hospital and he was tracked back to Moreau. I did everything to keep that idiot and our operation out of sight and then that little bitch ruined everything. I had no choice but to take Moreau down, doing my job and all. Turns out it was all for nothing, I was found out. I got away from my guards and tracked d'Artagnan and Moreau here. You just had to get in the way didn't you Musketeers?" Rochefort sneered, eyes wild and fingers twitching towards where Porthos had kicked his gun away.

"Just give me a reason you piece of trash." Aramis muttered seeing the shifty way he was moving.

"You targeted the wrong person Rochefort that's all." Athos said, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Captain Treville said it's no real loss if Rochefort got caught in the line of fire." Porthos reminded the others and Rochefort paled.

"Such a shame he tried to go for his gun." Athos agreed as he kicked his gun back towards Rochefort whose hand gripped it, he started to bring it up and Athos squeezed the trigger. Aramis watched as Rochefort's body fell to the side, blood pooling around him.

"A terrible loss to the world." Porthos said soberly.

"Yeah, real horrible. Give me a second I'll be right there." Aramis started to pack up his rifle.

"We'll scout ahead, hurry Aramis." Athos agreed as the two crept towards the warehouse where d'Artagnan was waiting for them.

~~/~~

d'Artagnan felt the blindfold sticking to his face, wet from his tears and his jaw was starting to hurt. That was the least of his pain; Jacques clearly had picked up a new way to inflict pain with a knife in their time apart. He had no idea what his body looked like now, but if he had to guess covered in blood as the bastard had sliced open all his old scars, making them new again. He could feel blood coating his neck from the small wounds the collar had inflicted on him.

Also the asshole had just not stopped talking and taunting him. To be honest d'Artagnan had tuned him out a while ago.

Suddenly light blinded him as Jacques tore off the blindfold and tapped his cheek with the dark red knife.

"There those pretty doe eyes are, now the real fun begins. I've missed your mouth Charlie, I'm going to take the gag out so be a good boy and use your mouth like I taught you." Jacques pulled the ball gag out of d'Artagnan's mouth letting the man wet his lips and work his jaw out. d'Artagnan mentally braced himself for what he had to do next.

"I know you like it better when I'm on my knees Sir." d'Artagnan lowered his eyes in a respectful way that made him want to vomit that he had to even act like he was giving into Jacques. He just realized that the only people he ever wanted to call Sir like this was Athos, Porthos and Aramis and that almost knocked him on his ass, he would think on that later.

"You remembered, that's good Charlie." Jacques praised, patting d'Artagnan's head like he was a well trained dog.

"I'm going to unchain you, don't do anything stupid Charlie and I won't have to add any new scars to your slutty body." Jacques ordered as he pulled out a key. He unlocked the chains keeping d'Artagnan's legs bound together and the cuffs off his wrists.

d'Artagnan let himself be pulled onto his hands and knees by the painful grip in his hair. d'Artagnan spread his hands out to the side in a picture of getting better balance, he heard the clinking of the chain that had kept him captive moments before. He glanced up from under his eyelashes to see Jacques undoing his belt and he felt sick to his stomach.

d'Artagnan moved as quickly as his pained body would let him, he grabbed the chain as he shot up to his feet. He swung the length of chain around Jacques throat grabbing onto the other end of the chain and pulling it tight across his ex's throat.

Jacques let out a yell of surprise as his hands flew up to grab at the chain out of reflex, dropping the bloodied knife. d'Artagnan grunted with the effort and dragged Jacques backwards a few inches to where the bars of the cage were.

d'Artagnan wrapped the ends of the chain around the closet bar, he used his toes to toss up the padlock and he clicked it shut around the links in the chain keeping Jacques locked there.

d'Artagnan quickly moved out of the way to glare to Jacques as he looked around the warehouse trying to see if he could find anything he could use to get out. He spotted his clothes in a pile by a phone, a gun and a box that d'Artagnan shivered as he recognized.

d'Artagnan bolted towards the phone and just as he picked it up to dial for help the doors of the warehouse were kicked open. d'Artagnan grabbed the gun and swung it around to defend himself if it was Rochefort who had clearly been working with Jacques.

"Athos, Porthos, Aramis, thank god." d'Artagnan dropped the gun in relief at the sight of his lover's suited up looking like they going to war and looking damn good while doing it. Inside of the cock cage his cock woke up at the sight of his lovers.

"d'Artagnan!" Porthos was the first to reach d'Artagnan, wrapping him up in his arms protectively, twisting them around so Jacques couldn't even see d'Artagnan.

"I'll get backup here and an EMT." Aramis was hissing as he took in the sight of the blood and cuts covering d'Artagnan's lean form as he sent out a message to the Musketeers.

"Nicely done." Athos said inspecting the work of Jacques capture, before he clicked the key on the padlock and the chains fell away. Athos sighed dramatically as Jacques rushed towards the door.

"Shouldn't have done that." Aramis sang as he raised his gun and took Jacques down with a headshot, Porthos pressing d'Artagnan's head against his chest so he wouldn't have to see Aramis executing his ex.

"Sorry, if I knew he'd bolt like that." Athos said not sounding very sorry at all and Aramis rolled his eyes as he holstered his gun on his thigh. Trying not to feel so happy about the fact that bastard was finally dead and by his hand made it that much sweeter.

"Sit down d'Artagnan, let me get these things off of you." Porthos led d'Artagnan onto a chair, lip pursed as d'Artagnan winced as he gingerly sat down.

"I got this." d'Artagnan waved off Porthos' hands that were reaching for his collar. He took it off, slowly and with practiced ease only wincing when the small spikes came free from his skin.

"Christ." Athos hissed through his teeth as he tore off the bottom of his shirt and wrapped it around d'Artagnan's mauled neck, trying to stem the blood.

"I'm okay 'thos, I've had worse." d'Artagnan assured, but that only got more swear words. Porthos was kneeling between his legs and was gently easing the cock cage off of him. d'Artagnan blushed brightly when his released cock sprung up against his stomach.

"What? You guys look sexy as hell in your gear." d'Artagnan muttered, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Did we just find another kink?" Porthos teased him as he gently wrapped his leather-gloved hand around d'Artagnan cock watching as d'Artagnan gasped eyes closing shut and hand flying out to grab onto Athos' hand.

"I think we did." Athos smiled, pleased that d'Artagnan wasn't shaken up as much as they feared he would be.

"Shut up." d'Artagnan muttered, head dropping back as Porthos picked up the speed, the friction and slid of the leather on his heated cock. After the events of the day and his adrenaline wearing off he didn't last before he was spilling onto Porthos' hand and he slumped to the side knowing Athos would catch him.

"Put his boxers on, we should get out of here." Aramis's voice penetrated the haze in d'Artagnan's mind, he knew he was safe now so his injuries, blood loss and the realization that Jacques was forever gone from his life slammed into him and he slipped into unconsciousness surrounded by his lovers presences.

~2 Weeks Later~

d'Artagnan leisurely woke up to a hand stroking his hair, head pillowed on a familiar thigh.

"Morning darling." Aramis smiled down at him noticing the brown eyes opening.

"Mm, morning." d'Artagnan reached up with his right hand and Aramis laced their fingers together, pressing soft kisses along the front of his hand.

"How long until we get to where it is we are going?" d'Artagnan asked, opting to stay in his position rather than sitting up.

"Don't worry, we just pulled in." Porthos sounded amused from his place behind the wheel, taking his turn while Athos rested in the passenger seat.

"Will you tell me where we are now?" d'Artagnan questioned as the car rolled to a stop and Aramis helped him out of the backseat.

"Holy shit." d'Artagnan breathed out as he stared at the glorious sight in front of him. It was a classic Spanish villa and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"You can go in." Athos held up a set of keys in front of d'Artagnan, laughing when the brunet snatched the keys and darted towards the front door.

"Oh my god." d'Artagnan stared at the open concept floor plan; it was light, airy and completely open to the beautiful ocean view.

d'Artagnan wandered past the comfortable living room that was attached to a state of the arc kitchen with hallways that led down to what he assumed was the bedrooms, bathrooms and such. He was really drawn to the view; his feet took him to the top of the steps that led down to a rectangle shaped infinity pool that had white wicker patio furniture with colorful pillows to accent the clean white. d'Artagnan spotted a set of stairs that led down to a private white sand beach where the waves were gently lapping against, a dock that had boats and jet ski's docked at jutted out from a small alcove down the beach.

"What do you think?" Athos asked, dropping his bag by his feet as he tugged d'Artagnan into his side pressing a kiss to d'Artagnan's temple.

"This is the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my life." d'Artagnan said honestly, he had never traveled but he knew this would never top anywhere else he would go.

"And we are going to be here for a whole month, the Captain let us combine our vacation days." Aramis piped up as he and Porthos lugged the rest of the bags down the hallway.

"A whole month?" d'Artagnan looked at Athos with wide eyes.

"Just the four of us, no drama, no danger just us together." Athos promised and d'Artagnan grinned and pressed their lips together, winding his arms around Athos waist.

"Want to see the bedroom, Athos really went all out. I think Aramis has already claimed his side." Porthos called as he leaned against the corner staring at the two with a loving expression on his face.

"It better be as amazing as the rest of this villa." d'Artagnan agreed he tugged Athos down towards Porthos.

"Oh it is." Athos reassured as he allowed himself to be tugged away with a light smile on his lips.

"Well you weren't wrong, I think this is the biggest bed I've ever seen." d'Artagnan dropped onto the bed, head resting on Aramis' chest where the other man was spread out on the soft sheets.

"Told you." Porthos laughed as he kicked off his shoes before getting comfortable on the free side of Aramis while Athos claimed the free spot next to d'Artagnan.

"Thank you for this, I mean it… After everything you learned about Jacques and… I wasn't sure you would still want me." d'Artagnan admitted in a soft voice, eyes closed as he buried his face into Aramis' chest.

"How can you ever think that d'Artagnan? We all have our pasts, hell both Aramis' and my own have threatened you. I think you've earned the right to have yours threaten us." Porthos reached over to poke d'Artagnan's forehead making the younger man look up to give him a halfhearted glare.

"We are just glad the bastard who hurt you so badly is finally gone." Athos said resting his head against d'Artagnan's shoulder.

"…I have something to tell you and you don't have to say it back I just want to get it off my chest." d'Artagnan swallowed hard as he built up his courage to say what he wanted to say.

"I love you three so much it feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest. I want you three more than anything else in my whole life and I'll be happy to stay with you three as long as you still want me to." d'Artagnan squeezed his eyes shut as he started to wring his hands as his nerves got the best of him.

"There is nothing more that I would love more, expect maybe you d'Artagnan." Aramis spoke first taking d'Artagnan's hands in his as he pressed a loving kiss to d'Artagnan's mouth. d'Artagnan stared at Aramis with wide eyes only to see pure love being directed at him.

"I told you once before d'Artagnan, but we're not going anywhere. I love you too much to let you go now d'Artagnan." Porthos cupped the back of d'Artagnan's neck, pulling him into a kiss of his own.

"I'm not very good with words, but these words I can say with pure honesty that I do love you d'Artagnan with my whole heart just like I love Aramis and Porthos." Athos said, hand tracing d'Artagnan's cheek with a loving touch that had d'Artagnan wiping at his eyes, but it was no use.

The words and feelings love along with the reassurance that his loves weren't going to leave him for what happened in his past overwhelmed him and soon he was sobbing into his hands, he felt arms wrap around him in a gentle loving embrace, whispering sweet words as they petted and he was comforted knowing that the four of them were still strong and now he was looking forward to this vacation so much more. 


End file.
